Grand Capricorn 145D
Grand Capricorn 145D is a Defense-Type Beyblade owned by Klaus of Team Excalibur. It was only released by Hasbro in the Team Excalibur Team Pack. Face Bolt: Capricorn The face on this Beyblade depicts a Goat, which is represented by Capricornus, one of the 12 zodiac signs. Capricorne is one of 88 constellations in space. It is purple in color, with an orange goat head and Capricorne written on it. Energy Ring: Capricorn The Energy Ring is a fluorescent orange color. On the two sides of the Energy Ring are heads of a goat. On some sides of the Energy Ring, there are jagged spikes. Those spikes are good for upper attacks. There is no difference between the Spiral Capricorne 90MF energy ring and this energy ring, except sticker placement. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Grand The Grand Wheel looks very similar to the Pre-Hybrid Scorpio Wheel, but the "grooves" are only half the height. Basically, it is a bigger Twisted Wheel, but hollow with more detail and less weight. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it is an OK Stamina Wheel. It is too light to provide any decent Defense capabillities and is instead is a worse version of the Burn and Earth Wheels, due to the separate indents in the wheel creating, some recoil. This wheel can be used as a backup attack wheel, due to its recoil. Attack: 2 Defense: 4 Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, next to TH170, form Beat Lynx, and 230, from Flame Byxis, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types.It is commonly used with its other variants, making them one of the most popular spin tracks(105 and 100 being other popular tracks) Performance Tip: Defense *'Weight:' 1 gram This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some stamina, caused by the added friction. However it is easier to knock over than WD yet harder to knock over than SD. Trivia *It is one of the 5 Beyblades that use the 145D combo, the others being Vulcan Horuseus 145D, Counter Scorpio 145D , Pirates Orojya 145D and Legend Counter Leone 145D. *This beyblade has the energy ring for Fury Capricorn 100HF, it is unknown why. *Though being a Defense Type, they both have great attack power. *Grand Capricorn is the third beyblade to have the Fusion wheel Grand. The second being Grand Cetus T125RS and the first being Grand Cetus WD145RS. *Although Hasbro was the only company that released this Beyblade as a whole Bey (in the Excalibur Team Pack), it is very much possible to build a Takara Tomy version of this Bey with the following separate parts: **Black Face Bolt with Capricorn Sticker. **Clear Wheel and stickers from Tobio's Storm Capricorn M145Q. **Metal Wheel and stickers from Wales' Grand Cetus WD145RS. **Clear Black 145mm Track, for example, from Storm Aquila 145HF. **Clear Black Defense Tip, for example, from Forbidden Eonis 130D. Gallery GRAND face.jpg|Grand capricorn's face bolt Storm41.jpg Storm47.jpg Takara_Tomy_GrandCapricorne145D.JPG|Grand Capricorne 145D (Customized Takara Tomy version) GrandCapricorne145D_Parts.JPG|Individual Parts (Customized Takara Tomy version) 2012-06-28 11.09.16.jpg|Grand Capricorn (top view) Klaus's shirt ripping itself off because hes mad and freaking musclier than a wrestler.jpg|Klaus outraged and ripping off his clothing battling Jack. Klaus.jpg|Grand Capricorn's owner: Klaus Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Random Booster Beyblades